If Only
by Harrypotterfreak900
Summary: What will hapen next? Draco and Hermione?
1. Head Girl!

****

If Only…

Note: This is the 6th year for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Hermione and Ron are together and Harry and Ginny are together. 

Chap 1: Head Girl

"Harry, Ron, Ginny! Come quick I got my letter from Hogwarts! I am Head Girl!!!!!" Hermione shouted from the Weasleys kitchen table.

"Wow Hermione that's great! Do you know who Head Boy is?" asked Ron anxiously. 

"No but Dumbledoor will tell us tomorrow at Hogwarts" Hermione replied.

Later that night in Rons bedroom.

"Come on Hermione I know you want to wait till you're married but I can't wait that long please! I'll be gentle I promise!"

"No Ron! I already told you no a million times already! I'm sorry but I am not ready!"

"Fine I will go to school and be the only 6th year virgin then!"

"Ron I said I am sorry but I have to pack so see ya tomorrow."

"Fine, I love ya and I'm gonna miss ya!"

" Love you too! See ya on the train!"

Hermione walked down the block to her new house. _It is so different from the muggle world here! _she thought. That night Hermione packed all her books, homework and her broom. She couldn't stop wondering who Head Boy was. She knew that whoever it was she would have to share an apartment with him in the castle. 

"Hermione! Wake up!!! Its time to leave for the train!" her mother squealed. 

"I'm up mom!" Hermione retorted.

On the train Hermione walked all the way to the back where they always sit. Hermione looked at her watched before stepping in to the room, 7:45, she was 15 minutes early. She walked in to the room……

Cliff hanger!!!!


	2. The Big Breakup

Chapter 2: The Big Breakup

"Ron how could you? I hate you! It's over!" Hermione cried after seeing Ron on top of Pavarti Patil.

"Hermione! It's not what it looks like!" Ron said pulling up his pants.

"What was that all about Ron? Were you two a couple or something?" Pavarti asked.

"Yea, and I broke her heart! I feel so bad. Lets go at it again anyway Pavie," Ron said sarcastically. 

"Ok, but does that make us a couple?" Pavarti asked stupidly.

"Yea sure" said Ron.

Hermione was so upset. When she passed Harry and Ginny in the hall she didn't even say hi.

"'Mione? What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked.

"Ron. Ron and Pavarti! Pavarti the slut!" Hermione cried.

Harry ran to their room in the back of the train only to be met with the most disgusting site he would ever see!

"Ron!" Harry screamed.

"Wha'?" Ron answered out of breath.

"You are sick!" 

"Pavarti get out for a second okay!"

"Ok Ron."

"I see you ran into 'Mione" Ron said.

"Yea I see you broke her heart!" Harry retorted

"Look I didn't mean to it just happened I was gonna break up with her but I didn't have the guts!"

"You tell her that!"

Authors note: Sorry its not that good but please review!


	3. Head Boy

Chapter 3

Head Boy?

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Go away you stupid bastard!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione I just wanted to say sorry! I know I hurt your feelings but I needed pleasure! Ok I said it and I was hoping we could be friends."

"Maybe when I actually like you again. I mean I know you needed that but you could've at least broken up with me first!"

"I was going to but I couldn't I love you too much but I needed that more! I'm sorry and just so ya know I have put a curse on myself so I cant touch another woman till I find out that I really love her!"

"Good for you Ron! I will still talk to you but I will not be friends ok!"

"I deserve that, I deserve that! No I don't even deserve that! But I will go with it."

Later that day after the sorting and the feast a house elf showed Hermione to her new room. Hermione unpacked all her bags and put everything away then sat on her bed then cried and fell asleep. About an hour later she was awoken by a harsh voice. _Wonder who that is? _She thought._ It must be the new Head Boy! _Hermione ran out of her room and into the living room to see a very tall, sleek Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said.

"I'm the new Head Boy mudblood!" said Draco, but he thought, _Oh my god! She is beautiful! She has filled out look at her! What is she wearing?!?! A tight white T-shirt black bra and boxers? Beautiful!_

"What ya looking at Malfoy?"

"Looks like you been cryin' mudblood! What happened? Weasel break up with ya? Hahaha!"

"Is that any of your business?" Hermione said trying hard not to cry but unfortunately that didn't work.

__

Oh my god I made her cry! I am so stupid! Should I say I'm sorry? Draco thought.

"I'm sorry," Draco said astonished at his words. "No I mean, gotcha mudblood!" _stupid!!!!_

Wow! Hermione thought. _He has definitely filled out. Why do all the cute ones have to be evil?!?!?!?! Wonder if he has a girlfriend? _

Authors note: To all my reviewers: thanx I really appreciate it! My email address is boysrkrazy9221987@aol.com

Hope u like this chapter! Next one soon


	4. Could it be?

Chap 4 

Could it be?

    Draco awoke to the light sound of the shower. _Geez! Its __6:00__ in the morning and our first class doesn't start till __8:00__! He thought. He got up and went to the kitchen to find a big huge mess. __Did we do that last night at my party? When he turned around he saw Hermione standing there with a towel on her head and nothing but a towel around her body. __Oh my god! I already love her! He thought_

"See what ya did? Big mess that I hope you intend to clean up! I have been up since 5:00 cleaning the living room and bathroom! You could at least do the kitchen! I really don't know how I will live you!!!" Hermione said with a start. _He is wearing just boxers! She thought_

"God mudblood slow down! I would've gotten Crabbe or Goyle to clean it up today!"

"Whatever! I'm going to study!" _study you!!!! She thought_

Later that day Harry came over to Hermione's room to do a report on the Whomping Willow. They heard suspicious noises in Draco's room. They decided to go tell him to shut up but when they walked in they heard something they never should've heard.

"Dear Hermione, no that's no good! How about just Hermione?"

"Harry what is he doing?" asked Hermione.

"I think he is writing a letter to you!" he answered.

"Who is he talking too?" She asked again.

"Pansy! Pansy Parkinson!" Harry laughed.

"Why do I have to tell her?" they hear Draco ask.

"Because if you don't I know you will regret it! I saw her notebook in double potions! It said DM&HG 4Life! DM equals Draco Malfoy!" Pansy retorted.

Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously. _Hermione and Malfoy? No way!! He thought._

_Wow I thought he hated me! Maybe he would ask me out just maybe! Oh my god today is the happiest day of my life! Hermione thought__._

"Ginny? What do you think about 2 people that shouldn't be together but are in love?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think thy should go for it I mean two people shouldn't just stop liking each other because of what other people think."

"Oh ok."

Later that day Hermione decided to tell Draco the truth. _I will go up to him and say that I like him!!! Listen to me Hermione I will!!! She thought to herself._

"Draco?"

"What mud… mudbl….mudblood?!?!?"

"Draco why are you stuttering?"

"Because I… I….. I….. WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!!"

"Ok you can but let me say something first."

"Ok."

"Draco, I just want to say, I like you!"

"I was going to say that!"

Before anything more could be said their lips had touched!

_He kisses hard and rough! I knew it we were meant to be! Hermione thought._

_Her soft lips are delicious! Draco thought._

Authors note: More on the way! Well there might be trouble in paradise!

I messed up on my s/n it is Boysrkrazy922198@aol.com!! Thanks 4 the reviews! Please r/r!


End file.
